Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2
Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 é um filme de aventura e super-herói de 2017, baseado na equipe de mesmo nome da Marvel Comics. É a sequência de Guardiões da Galáxia e o décimo quinto filme do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel, bem como o terceiro da Fase Três. Foi lançado internacionalmente em 25 de abril de 2017 e nos Estados Unidos em 5 de maio de 2017. O filme é dirigido por James Gunn e estrela Chris Pratt como Peter Quill/Senhor das Estrelas, Zoe Saldana como Gamora, Dave Bautista como Drax, o Destruidor, Vin Diesel como a voz de Groot, Bradley Cooper como a voz de Rocket Raccoon, Pom Klementieff como Mantis, Karen Gillan como Nebulosa, Michael Rooker como Yondu Udonta, Elizabeth Debicki como Ayesha, Sylvester Stallone como Stakar Ogord e Kurt Russell como Ego. Nas semanas que antecederam o lançamento do filme, Gunn anunciou uma sequência, Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 3, prevista para ser lançada em 2020.‘Guardians of the Galaxy 3’ Will Be the ‘Final in This Iteration,’ James Gunn Says Sinopse Embalado pela melodia do "Awesome Mixtape #2", Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 continua as aventuras da equipe enquanto eles atravessam os limites do cosmos. Os Guardiões devem lutar para manter sua recém-formada família unida, enquanto tentam desvendar os mistérios da verdadeira paternidade de Peter Quill. Velhos inimigos tornam-se novos aliados e personagens amados pelos fãs, diretamente dos quadrinhos clássicos, virão para ajudar nossos heróis enquanto o Universo Cinematográfico Marvel continua a se expandir.Synopses For GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Vol.2 And DOCTOR STRANGE Tease "Fan-Favourite" Character Introductions Elenco *Chris Pratt como Peter Quill/Senhor das Estrelas *Zoe Saldana como Gamora *Dave Bautista como Drax, o Destruidor *Vin Diesel como baby Groot (voz) *Bradley Cooper como Rocket Raccoon (voz) *Pom Klementieff como Mantis *Michael Rooker como Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan como Nebulosa *Sean Gunn como Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (captura de movimentos) *Kurt Russell como Ego *Elizabeth Debicki como Ayesha *Chris Sullivan como Taserface *Steve Agee como Gef *Tommy Flanagan como Tullk *Evan Jones como Retch *Jimmy Urine como Halfnut *Stephen Blackehart como Brahl *Mike Escamilla como Scrote (não creditado) *Joe Fria como Oblo *Terence Rosemore como Narblik *Blondy Baruti como Huhtar *Sylvester Stallone como Stakar Ogord *David Hasselhoff como Ego (forma alternativa) *Ving Rhames como Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh como Aleta Ogord *Miley Cyrus como Mainframe (voz, não creditada) *Michael Rosenbaum como Martinex *Laura Haddock como Meredith Quill *Gregg Henry como avô de Peter Quill *Stan Lee como informante dos Vigias *Seth Green como Howard, o Pato *Mac Wells como Policial Fitzgibbon *Alex Klein como Zylak *Ben Browder como Almirante Soberano *Hannah Gottesman como Camareira Soberana *Jeff Goldblum como Grão-Mestre (cameo, créditos finais) *Fred the Dog como Cosmo (cameo, créditos finais) *Glenn Close como Irani Rael (cena deletada) *Nathan Fillion como Simon Williams (cena deletada) *Ator desconhecido como Krugarr Aparições Lugares *Terra **St. Charles, Missouri **Alemanha (mencionada) *Soberano **Sala do Trono Soberana **Câmara de Parto *Campo de Asteroides Quânticos *Berhert *Contraxia **Lótus de Ferro *Planeta do Ego *Ria *Xandar *Aakon *Hala *Arago-7 *Easik *Drez-Lar (tela de computador) *Terma (tela de computador) *A'askavariia (mencionado) Eventos *Batalha no Planeta Soberano *Fuga da Frota Soberana *Batalha em Berhert *[[Fuga da Eclector|Fuga da Eclector]] *Expansão de Ego **Batalha no Planeta do Ego *Sequestro de Peter Quill (mencionado) *Batalha de Xandar (mencionada) Itens *Capacete do Senhor das Estrelas *Quad Blasters *Implantes Tradutores *Godslayer *Facas de Drax, o Destruidor *Controlador da Flecha Yaka *Yaka **Flecha Yaka *Baterias Anulax *Rastreador Interdimensional *Coletes Aéreos *Trajes Espaciais Holográficos *Soldador Nano-RobóticoGuardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 - vídeo dos bastidores *Robôs do Amor *Mini Bombas *Omninaves *Raízes Yaro *Gear Shift CandiesGuardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 - comentários em áudio do diretor * * * *Joias do Infinito (mencionadas) **Joia do Poder (mencionada) *Bomba atômica (mencionada) *Filmografia de Simon Williams (cena deletada) **''Tony Stark'' **''Arkon'' **''Haxan 2'' **''Oh, Rebecca'' **''Toxic Janitor 2'' **''Dead Before Arrival'' Veículos * *''Milano'' *''Eclector'' *''Quadrant'' *Broca a Laser *Blasters Estelares *Nave de Ego *Nave de Stakar Ogord Espécies sencientes *Aakons *Centaurianos *Celestiais *Easik *''Flora colossus'' *Halfworlders *Humanos *Hurctarianos *Kree *Kronans *Krylorianos *LemJames Gunn on Facebook - May 15, 2017 *Luphomoides *Sneepers *Soberanos *Vigias *Xandarianos *Xeronianos *Zehoberei Criaturas *Abilisk *Vyloos *Aracnídeos de Berhert *Cães *Orloni * (mencionados) * (mencionados) * (mencionados) * (mencionados) * (mencionados) Organizações *Guardiões da Galáxia *Sacerdotisas dos Soberanos *Saqueadores **Clã de Saqueadores de Yondu **Clã de Saqueadores de Stakar **Clã de Saqueadores de Charlie-27 **Clã de Saqueadores de Aleta **Clã de Saqueadores de Krugarr **Clã de Saqueadores de Mainframe *Equipe de Stakar Ogord *Sacerdotes Kree *Corporação Nova * *Grupo Tivan (mencionado) *Império Kree (mencionado) * (mencionado) Menções *Thanos *Ronan, o Acusador (mencionado e em escultura; cena deletada) *Hovat *Kamaria *Pai de Drax *Mãe de Drax *Pai de Yondu Udonta *Mãe de Yondu Udonta *Amantes de Ego *Filhos de Ego *Adam *Wal Rus (pintura) *'' '' ** *'' '' (mencionado indiretamente) *'' '' ** ** * * * * * *'' '' (cena deletada) *'' '' (cena deletada) * (cena deletada) Referências Links externos * * * * * Categoria:Filmes da Fase Três Categoria:Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 Categoria:Filmes lançados